Hetalia: juhannus
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: No niin, tässä tulee kesäinen tarina, Päivi tyttöstä, ja siitä miten hän kokki yllätyksen Mökillä, toivottavasti kelpaa.


_Ihan epistä, rakas päiväkirjani, joskus tuntuu siltä, että minun mielipiteillä ei ole mitään väliä, varsinkaan silloin, kun on perhe neuvottelut. Lähdemme huomenna mökille, viettämään juhannusta. Ei minulla ole sitä vastaa että vietämme juhannusta perheenä, mutta en halua mennä mökille, en ole mikään mökki ihminen._

_Isä sanoi että hän on vuokrannut hirsimökki käyttöön kolmeksi päiväksi, ja siellä on kyllä sähköt, mutta vettä täytyy ottaa mukaan, ja siellä on ulkohuussi, tosi kivaa! Inhoan niitä! Siinä yksi syy miksi en halua mökille, ja toinen syy on se, inhoan hyttysiä, ja muita ötököitä._

_Ja siksi en halua mökille, mutta minun on pakko tulla, sillä kolme yhtä vastaan, epistä, sillä pikkuveljeni, haluaa mennä mökille._  
_No ei voi mitään, ja nyt menen nukkumaan, aamulla on aikainen herätys, sillä mökille on 6 tunnin matka. Eli se on varmaan jossain korvessa se koko mökki. Kaukana sivistyksestä. Öitä._

* * *

Päivi tyttö sulki päiväkirjansa, ja huokaisi raskaasti, huomisesta tulisi tosi rasittava.

Päivi on 12 vuotias tyttö, Päivillä on ruskean vihertävät silmät, ja kiva lyhyt ruskea tukka.

Äiti sanoo usein, että Päivi on kuin pieni prinsessa, siro neitokainen, ja niin nätti tyttö. Päivi tulee siitä joka kerta iloiseksi, ja kukapa ei tulisi, kun oma äiti kehuu.

Päivi tykkää käydä elokuvissa, ja ostoksilla, ja hän on kova pyöräilemään, hän on luonteeltaan, reipas mutta vähän ujo tyttö, ja toisinaan myös vähän itsepäinen, kun sille päälle sattuu.

Päivi sipsutteli omalle sängylle, ja ennen nukkumaan menoa. Hän katseli kassia ja reppua, jossa oli hänen tavaransa ja vaateensa.

Äiti oli käskenyt, että Päivi ja Urho ( Päivin pikkuveli,) ottaisivat mukaan jotain ajan vietetä mukaan, siltä varalta, jos mökillä alkaa sataa.

Niinpä Päivi oli pakannut ainakin viisi sarjakuvaa, ja kaksi kirjaa mukaan, sekä nintendo pelin. Sillä Päivi oli varma siitä, että koko mökki lomasta tulisi tooosi tylsä.

No seuraavana aamuna sitä siten lähdettiin autolla Mökille, ja Päivi kiukutteli melkein koko matkan, niin että äidiltä oli vähällä mennä hermot Päivin kanssa,

mutta onneksi isä sai äidin tajuamaan, että Päivi oli vain kapina tuulella, mutta se menisi kyllä ohi. Urho oli puolestaan ymmärtänyt jättää Päivin rauhaan.

Urho oli Päiviä kaksi vuotta nuorempi, ja hyvin energinen ja puhelias poika, mutta nyt hän osasi olla hiljaa. Kai hän tajusi millä tuulella Päivi oli.

Yhden kerran pysähdyttiin, vain pienellä tauolla huoltoasemalla. Ja samalla täytettiin vesikanistereita. Ja siten matka jatkui, kohti mökkiä.

Päivi sai pian huomata, että mökki sijainti melko lähellä pientä kylä satamaa, meren rannalla, ja että kylään oli mökille vain viisi kilometriä, eli ei kovin kaukana. Ja mökki osotautui kivaksi, samoin kuin ympäristö.

Pihassa, oli upea merimaisema, ja siellä oli oikea laituri, ja rannalla soutuvene, ja oikea saunakota, sellaisessa eivät Päivi ja Urho vielä olleetkaan.

Ja mitä hirsimökki tuli, niin sekin oli sisältäpäin kiva. Pieni koeitiö, olohuone, jossa oli ruokapöytä, nojatuoli, pieni sohva, ja pikku pöytä. Sekä kaksi makuu huonetta. Lasten huoneessa, oli kerros sänky, ja Urho sai luvan nukkua yllä hällä, eikä Päivi pistänyt vastaan.

Kun tavarat oli purettu, ja paikka pannut kuntoon. Oli aika mennä uimaan.

Uinti teki hyvää Päiville, hän sai sillä tavalla purkaa tunteitaan, ja uinnin ja pienen välipalan jälkeen, ei Päivi enään jaksanut kiukutella, sillä oikeastaan paikka vaikutti sitenkin kivalta, vaika heidän pitikin käytään ulkohuussia.

Ja lopulta, Päivi pyysi anteeksi, vanhemmiltaan, että oli kiukutellut, ja vanhemmat olivat tyytyväisiä siitä, että Päivi viihtyi mökillä.

Seuraavana aamuna oli juhannus, perhe meni aamu saunaan, ja sen jälkeen, he viettivät lepoissaa juhannus päivää.

Tällä välin Suomi, oli varannut ison mökin, siellä oli tarkoitus viettää juhannus juhlaa. Ruotsi ja Sealand auttoivat pihan koristeluissa, he käyttivät tuoreita koivun oksia, ja muita luonnon materiaaleja. Suomella oli kova kiire saada ruuat kuntoon, osa oli jo eilen valmisteltu, kaikki piti olla kunnossa, ennen iltapäivää. Pitkä pöytä tuotiin ulos, ja paljon muuta tehtiin.

Iltapäivän aikaan, isä ja Urho lähtivät soutuveneellä kalaan, äiti päätti ottaa pienet päiväunet, ennen kuin ryhtyisi paistamaan lettuja.

"Lettu taikina saa turpoa rauhassa, sinä Päivi voisit mennä pienelle kävelylle," Äiti ehdotti, ja totta kai Päivi meni, sillä ei hän muutakaan keksinyt. Hän päätti vähän kävellä metsässä, ja tietysti hän muisti pukea saappaat jalkaan, ja ottaa kännykän mukaan.

Päivi käveli metsässä, ja nuuhki metsän tuoksuja, jotka pistivät vähän aivastamaan.

Samassa Päivi kuuli iloista puhetta, ja musiikkia.

"Keitä tuolla on? kenties naapureita?" Päivi ajatteli, ja päätti mennä tutkimaan. Pensaiden ja puiden välissä, oli toinen mökki piha, ja siellä vietettiin selvästikin juhannus juhlaa.

Suomi oli tyytyväinen, kaikki näyti menevän napiin, tarjolla oli kaikkea hyvää kesä ruokaa.

Raikas kesä salaatti, savustettua kalaa, kasvisvartaita, nakkeja, perunasalaattia, uusia perunoita, lihapullia, tonnikala pastaa, mansikkakakkua, raparperi piirakkaa, ja jäätelöä. Ja juomana oli kotikaljaa, olutta, mehua, kahvia, ja jääteetä. Olipa Suomi jopa leiponut tuoreita sämpylöitä.

Ja kaikki Suomen tuttu ja ystävät olivat paikalla, tai melkein kaikki.

Paikalla olivat: Viro, Tanska, Norja, Islanti, Amerika, Venäjä, Jopa Saksa ja Italia oli kutsutu. Myös Japani ja Kiina, mutta he eivät päässet. Ja tietysti Ruotsi ja Sealand olivat mukana juhlissa, jopa Ladonia oli kutsutu.

Kaikilla oli oikein mukavaa, syötiin, jututeltiin, naurettiin, ja pelattiin muutamia ulkopelejä. Samassa Suomi huomasi tytön tarkkailevan heitä.

Päivi oli yllättynyt, kun hän löysi naapureita, ja tosi hyvän näköisiä naapureita, kaikilla miehillä oli tosi hyvät kasvon piirteet. Ja heillä näytti olevan hauskaa. Juuri kun Päivi oli aikeissaan lähteä vähin äänin, kun nuori keltahiuksinen kundi, tuli hänen luo, leveästi hymyillen.

"Hei ja hyvää juhannusta," hän sanoi.

"Hei ja kiitos samoin, anteeksi että vakoiloin teittä, olen...tuota, teidän naapuri," Päivi sanoi hermostuneesti.

"Kivaa, olen Tino Väinämöinen, ja tulisitko mukaan juhlimaan" Tino kysyi.

"Öö...kiitos, mutta taidan tästä mennä, Äiti lupasi paistaa lettuja." Päivi sanoi ujona.

"Selvä, mukavaa päivää." Tino sanoi hymyillen. Ja hänen ystävänsä katselivat, kun Päivi juoksi kiireesti pois paikalta.

"Miksi hän ei jäänyt seuraamme?" Sealand kummasteli.

"Kai häntä ujostutti," Suomi totesi. Ja niin kaikki valtiot jatkoivat juhlimista.

Päivi juoksi kiireesti kotiin, eikä maininnut mitään naapureista Äidilleen. Päivi päätti että se olisi hänen salaisuutensa, oma kesä salaisuutensa.

Loppu, ja hyvää Juhannusta.


End file.
